


电影海和漫画海的水仙

by QinLian



Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QinLian/pseuds/QinLian
Summary: 电影版莫玛海王×n52短发海王，车





	电影海和漫画海的水仙

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道自己写了什么，真的

　　“你是七海之主？”  
　　“我是。”  
　　他不得不仰起头，该死，这人长得真高。  
　　海王大笑起来，他的胸膛里像有波塞冬的巨浪，隆隆地翻滚在他的喉咙里。  
　　他到底有多高，两米？7英尺？亚瑟只知道他的头顶起码悬在自己3英寸的上方。  
　　他简直就是波塞冬本人。  
　　“你要如何统领七海，你的威严不可与七海比肩。”  
　　是啊，他的声音太有威严了，亚瑟感到周围的水在跟着那隆隆作响的共鸣一起颤抖。  
　　他摸了摸自己尖削的下巴。不像超人或者蝙蝠侠那样有一个非常有气概的方下巴一直是当国王的一个困扰，但直到今天之前他对自己的相貌都很满意。  
　　因为，天呐，看看那位波塞冬吧，看看他灰黑色的长髯，那些夹杂其间的金发映出白光，让他漂动的胡须像暴风雨夜里黑色掺着白沫的海浪。  
　　“我……咳。”张开口的那一刻他当即住嘴了，相比之下他的声音听起来就是个普通的美国公民。  
　　海王再一次大笑，他对这个身条细长的同名者抱有一种爱怜的情绪，看他紧贴在骨头上的肌肉，这个金发的王肯定吃得太少。  
　　“你又如何打败你的敌人，”他用三叉戟指在亚瑟的胸前，“你的手臂甚至不能接下这一击。”  
　　这么说对亚瑟太不公平，六英尺不算矮，三百磅也不算很瘦，但另一个王比他更高大，宽阔的胸膛仿佛一面坚不可摧的盾。  
　　尽管如此他不认为这就是能够蔑视别人的资格，他统治了亚特兰蒂斯很久，不该由另外一个哪怕是叫亚瑟•库瑞的人来告诉他他能不能统领七海。  
　　亚瑟抬起自己的三叉戟拨开他不礼貌的指点，真他妈的该死，就连武器上他也有更好看的花纹。  
　　“你尽管来试试我能不能接下这一击。”金发的恼怒的王将武器在手里拎了拎，调转方向指向对方盾一般宽阔的胸膛。  
　　这位看起来更年长的王依旧在笑，他似乎轻而易举就把亚瑟给惹怒，而且十分满意达到了目标。  
　　“来，”他高声应战，“来我的兄弟，让我看看你的能耐！”  
　　“我不是——你的兄弟！”亚瑟朝他冲过去，带着一点羞恼的味道。兄弟这样的字眼总让他想起一些最放荡的情景，一些不该想起的场面。  
　　无数个气泡翻腾在划开的水浪里，呈现出几条银白色的轨迹。如果有人在几米开外拍他们，就会得幸看到两个王的战争，看到他们争斗，两柄三叉戟互相碰撞，水波震颤着从武器交击的位置荡开。  
　　他们谁也不能打倒谁。那就像海兽与驯养人打仗，每一个动作都在预料之中。  
　　“停下吧。”他拦住亚瑟，他们金色和银色的戟尖绞在一起，“这不会有结果了。”  
　　亚瑟撤开武器，他的下巴扬起一个十分倨傲的角度。海王近乎叹息地微笑，他的这个自己年轻气盛，让他想起那些过去的日子来。  
　　“你说得对，不该由躯体的外表来评判一个合格的统治者。”他握着三叉戟的手垂下，代表友好的那只手伸出来，亚瑟不大情愿但还是握紧了它。  
　　他不该握的，他的一整个手几乎能被对方攥在掌心。  
　　“看来体格还是占一部分。”海王攥着他的手促狭地眨了眨眼。  
　　亚瑟立刻抽出手来：“这不好笑。”  
　　“抱歉，不全是玩笑。”他的拇指擦过亚瑟的颧骨，手掌托住亚瑟的脸，“你有点瘦。”  
　　亚瑟愣住了。  
　　  
　　  
　　“那些长老……操他海神的蛋啊。”他学着穆克小声骂了句脏话，“到底谁发明的长老这个职位。”  
　　海王坐在他身边听他发牢骚，他们背靠着一块礁石，屁股底下是海床那种沉积岩和粉碎贝壳形成的沙子。  
　　“我懂，我懂。”他很有感触地朝亚瑟点头。  
　　“还有议会，我建议会不是为了让他们吵该不该把海鲜奶油汤引入菜系的。你敢想吗，图拉也跟他们吵！她喜欢海鲜奶油汤！”  
　　“不，说实话，我不敢想。不过你提醒我了，得把这一点提上日程。”  
　　听这位年轻的王抱怨国事真的十分好笑，当他说得太激动的时候他还要拍着他的背让他消气。  
　　“亚特兰蒂斯需要革新！而不是……天呐。”亚瑟对着海水摊手，另一个亚瑟把他的手按下去。  
　　“是的，我同意你，但是改革需要耐心。”  
　　“我知道，我就是说说，我怎么能真的冲他们吼……”他颓唐地向后一靠，海王把手扶在他背后，免得他被粗砺的礁石磕伤。  
　　“哦，谢谢。”亚瑟惭愧地坐起来，“亚瑟，我可以叫你亚瑟吗？虽然听着有点怪。”  
　　“当然可以，亚瑟。”  
　　他们都被这个共同的称呼逗笑了。  
　　“过来，”黑发的亚瑟把手放在金发的脖子后面，他把他们拉近，“听我说，你把自己逼太紧了。国家很重要，但是你该放松一下。”  
　　“我会的。”  
　　“我是说现在。”  
　　他棕黄色的眼珠呈现出豹一般的状态，他们很不一样，亚瑟却感到非常熟悉。  
　　“老天……”他用了一个陆地上的感叹，“我一直幻想过这样：抱抱我自己。”  
　　“你想让我抱你吗？”黑发的王问道。  
　　“请务必这么做一次。”  
　　于是年长的海王给他一个拥抱，放在他后脖颈的那只手梳了梳他的头发。  
　　亚瑟感到熟悉，他闻到他自己的味道，感觉到拥抱时双手放在一样的位置，他的心口上泛起一种有重量的情绪。  
　　“我们得试试这个。”说着他退开一点吻了他。  
　　一开始他们双唇相触，谁也没有张开嘴，海水包围着他们仿佛陆地上的空气。这里不深，甚至能看到对方脸颊上被水波扭曲过的阳光。  
　　然后亚瑟张开嘴咬着他的下唇，以此向他乞求一个让人失去理智的深吻，他同意了，扯住亚瑟的头发把他拉进一个湿热的吻。  
　　这个亲吻显得急躁又饱含煽动性——亚瑟看起来十分着急，而海王的动作缓慢富有技巧。他的舌尖轻轻顶着亚瑟的上颚，一边巧妙地不让自己被热情的唇舌缠住，一边从齿列的上方滑走。在亚瑟自暴自弃地放弃追逐后，又深深地探进他口腔里去，一反方才的冷静与耐性，压着他的后脑吻他。  
　　亚瑟向他迎合，刚刚那样的故弄玄虚让他来不及回应。海王的铠甲光滑坚硬，不像布料可以被抓住，亚瑟的手指在他肩头上抓紧又滑开。  
　　他又拨开了亚瑟那件鳞甲的立领，手指在那下面抚摸着咽喉。这位金发美人的喉结在他的指腹下滚动，制造出控制不住的喉音，听上去像几声哽咽。  
　　他安抚般在那颗苹果核一样的喉结上揉了揉，放开了呼吸困难的国王。  
　　亚瑟的胸膛起伏，他舔了舔下唇，接吻后的鲜红色在海水过滤的光里显得湿润好看，接着他躲闪地瞟了一眼，脱下鳞甲扔在细沙里。  
　　海王朝他投来十分满意的目光，那视线让他发着抖地激动起来，仿佛对方只用充满欲望的眼神就能把他操上高潮。  
　　“你很漂亮，金发小子。”黑发的那一位说道，非常喜爱他一般称他为blond，声音带着刻意的低沉。  
　　“你也不差。”他不甘示弱地瞪视回去，板着脸假装自己没有被撩起什么想做爱的心思，但目光在接触的一瞬间又低垂着眼睛逃走了。  
　　他烧红的两颊暴露了一切，海王甚至无法想像这个平行位面的自己会这样惹人喜爱，他抓着亚瑟的下巴，凑上去将嘴唇印在亚瑟的颧骨上。  
　　“帮我脱下来。”他嘟囔着命令，一边亲吻亚瑟的耳垂，像是个心急的探索者，上一秒还隔着皮肤啃咬形状可爱的耳廓软骨，下一秒就在锁骨与颈骨的交接处留下吻痕。他渴求的手掌在亚瑟裸露的皮肤上游移，揉捏胸肌，十分煽情地摸着肌肉紧实的腰腹。  
　　亚瑟先是解开他的腰带，然后卸下一件件硬甲，发抖的手在剩下的软甲上摸索着，找不到任何扣子或拉链。海王低沉地发出笑声，抓住他的手把他推开。  
　　“我就把这当做是你很热情了。”他开玩笑地把亚瑟的摸索说成是在挑逗他。尽管知道这是个玩笑亚瑟还是立刻收回了手。  
　　他看着海王从头顶脱下这件甲胄，感到自己的视野突然缩小成一个焦点，只留下半裸的惹火身材，和自己像要干裂的唇舌。  
　　“我……咳。”他听见自己的嗓子发干，抿起嘴舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　海王冲他露出一个“我知道你在想什么”的笑容，大掌托在他的腰后把他重新拉过来，水波的粼光在他们裸露的躯体上闪动着。  
　　“告诉我你想让我碰哪儿？”他笑着说。  
　　亚瑟相当紧张地也笑了笑：“我没在这种地方做过，”他说，“也许慢点开始。”  
　　海王凑到他脸颊边非常轻地啄吻了一下，然后托起他的背把他按倒在海床柔软的细沙上。“我们已经开始了。”他说着就拉开了亚瑟绿色潜水裤的裤腰，一只手伸进去隔着内裤揉捏臀部。  
　　亚瑟发出很小声的惊呼，但紧接着他咬紧了牙——这太娘了。  
　　“我吓到你了？”海王停下来问他，但更多是在笑他。  
　　“不……不，我挺好。”他拿开手说，尽量把自己的表情从惊吓扳回来。  
　　他不想表现得很没经验，但他也是第一次在海床的礁石后头很自己做，为什么另一个就能这么熟练？  
　　再说一次——他不想表现得没经验，但是当海王把手指探进他私处的毛发里，然后轻轻拨弄的时候，他又忍不住瞪大了眼睛。  
　　那个人的手在裤子底下隐秘地动作着……“我在猜你这个地方是不是也是金色的，漂亮的金发小子。”他特别近地趴在他耳边说。亚瑟一个字也说不出来，他丧失了思考和回应的能力，不过他猜想自己的脸肯定红得像龙虾。  
　　“你……你可以自己看看。”最终他找回了说话的勇气，说出来的东西却让他想一头跳进海沟里。  
　　海王被逗乐地笑了一声，扯下了他的裤子。  
　　“很高兴我猜对了。”他相当打趣地说道。  
　　亚瑟已经放弃说任何话了。  
　　他感觉到海王的眼睛在他全身上下扫视，他偏着头但他能够感觉到，仿佛一条半透明的水母刺带，看不见却又火辣辣地缠绕在身上，和压在他身上的体温一样令他燥热。  
　　看在海神的份上，这让他勃起了。  
　　海王不再漫不经心，他把整个手掌覆盖上去，亚瑟倒抽了一口气——一口海水。  
　　“天呐……别停下来。”他控制着自己想要操进那只大手的欲望，嘶声呻吟。  
　　“除非你射，我不会停的。”海王向他保证道，握住他的阴茎，拇指按着冠状沟，从根部一直滑到顶端。亚瑟反应十分激烈地喘息着，大口吸进海水，鳃裂在脖颈两边快速地滤下空气。  
　　海王用一只手稍微拢住他的嘴：“慢点儿，你这样会头晕。”他开始相对轻柔地在阴茎头部打转，亚瑟的胸口不再那么吓人地剧烈起伏，他舒展身体，时不时泄漏出两声欢愉的轻哼。  
　　他舒适得不想动弹，这副懒惰的模样和它所充满着的情趣让海王也备受煎熬。但这是一场做爱，他会保证没有人感到不舒服。  
　　他尝试着亲吻亚瑟的胸口，舌头舔过深色的乳头。亚瑟拖长声音，十分积极地用呻吟和向上挺起的腰腹来回应他。  
　　“嘿，”他微笑着把他沉醉在欲望里的金发小子唤回来，“我们的敏感点很像。”  
　　“是吗……”对方气喘吁吁地抬起半个身子瞪视他，“那你最好快点。”  
　　亚瑟对他中途停下来很不满，他耸耸肩，重新开始舔吮右边的乳头，甚至咬在牙齿间拨弄。  
　　这不算他食言，他的手都还忙着呢，这会儿已经在揉捏底下的两个精囊，可以说是有点恶狠狠地圈着几个要命的地方来回滑动。  
　　亚瑟被他突然变粗鲁的手活搞出几声急促的闷哼，他能从这些动作里感觉到有报复意味在里头。好吧，我的错——他想——但是你用不着……  
　　“呃啊！”他叫出声了，海王在他的乳头上咬了一下，转过去舔左边的那个。  
　　亚瑟相当迷乱地摇了摇头，他好像有点太享受了，但是海王真的就像他说的那样对他的敏感点了若指掌，只要动一动手指就能让亚瑟的每一个细胞尖叫着燃烧起来。  
　　这股秘密的火焰经由神经元搭起的桥在他身体里流窜，烧毁他的意识和他对肢体的感知。现在由他的本能来下达一切命令，这些命令包括抵抗理智夺回控制权所造成的颤抖、大量呼吸和喊出“我要射了”。  
　　当他有能力看清眼前的景象，而不把某人的长头发当成漂动的海草时，他的精液已经从海王的手指上漂进水里。  
　　“哦，”他刚刚从一片蜂鸣里恢复的听觉听见海王这样说：“我有点忘了我们是在海里。”  
　　他看着他捻了捻手指，留下一点儿黏腻的液体，然后试着要把手指伸进他的洞穴。亚瑟一边抽气一边退开了，这样很疼。  
　　他没有不想做，正相反他的欲望已经被掀开了盖子，他想让这个人操他，尽管他不会说出来，但他确实想要让海王裤子里那玩意在他屁股里。  
　　现在这个情况让他很为难。  
　　“别告诉我这不能……”他欲言又止地皱紧眉毛，上半身的红潮还没有消退。这让海王觉得非常有趣，伸手拍了拍他的大腿内侧：“我们能继续的，你很好，现在把腿张开点儿。”  
　　亚瑟张开腿，他不知道现在还能怎么办。海王在他两腿之间低下头，抓住他的大腿把他整个下半身托了起来（老天他的手真大）。  
　　亚瑟在感觉到有什么东西舔上来的时候捂住了嘴——有条温热的舌头在他的后穴口打转，舌尖拨过那些褶皱，柔软却又十分坚韧地抵开入口想要往里钻进去。  
　　不，不……这太超过了。他一边捂着嘴一边又在叫喊，他想挣扎开又觉得这愉快极了。他们不该做到这个地步，但是当海王真的把舌头舔进去戳刺，那一瞬间他无法做出任何抵抗。  
　　他在尖叫，那条舌头正在操他后面，这个认知让他快晕过去了。他的尖叫就算是闷在手掌下隔着水也清晰可闻，海王乱糟糟的胡子在他大腿间扎刺，戳在那些柔软的地方时他抽泣着夹紧了腿。  
　　这不够，这当然不够。他的手指陷进沙子里，尽管海王用那种像要把他吃下去的动作在舔着操他那儿，他还是觉得不够。  
　　“求你了……”他嗫喏着呻吟，“操我……”  
　　接着他感到一根手指塞了进来，撑开周围的软肉，和那条卖力的舌头一起进出。  
　　亚瑟的耐心焦急地悬挂在一根弦上，被一团名为情欲的火焰炙烤。他用力地摇了摇头，忘了对方看不到这个（但他不在乎）。  
　　“用……呜……用你的老二……操我。”他断断续续地喊出这句话，这跟他在下位时的作风有很大区别，但他实在是非常着急，从生理到心理，而这不是开玩笑的。  
　　海王抬起头离开那个让他尖叫的地方，亚瑟和他目光相对的那一刻，想起自己刚刚喊了什么。  
　　只有海王自己知道他的金发小子躲避对视的模样让他更硬了，但他还是得确保他不是冲昏头脑的一时兴起。  
　　“你确定吗，”他问，“现在就要？”  
　　“是的……是的。”亚瑟仓促地点着头，在他羞耻度允许的范围内尽量说得清晰，“我要你现在就进来。”  
　　海王点点头：“好吧，这可能有点难受了。”  
　　亚瑟听见他卸下腿上的金属甲片，然后脱掉和上衣一样材质的裤子。这仿佛有一个世纪那么漫长，他最后还是把头转回来偷偷看他的裸体，海王有一根尺寸可观的老二，而那一整具胴体在光线透亮的浅海里像个站在他面前的神。  
　　他目瞪口呆，甚至忘了他就这么盯着别人的老二看，不知道自己的呼吸开始加快。海王对这样的表现露出颇有深意的微笑，他在亚瑟两腿间跪下来，从水里带起一小片白色沙子腾起的烟雾。  
　　“……你很辣。”亚瑟的喉结上下滚动，最后他艰难地说道。  
　　“我知道。”海王笑着顶开了他的括约肌。  
　　他仰头向后倒去，手肘撑住了海床。操他妈的耶稣基督海神的三叉戟啊，不管是哪个神都好，救救他他快喘不上气了。  
　　另一个他状况只比他好一点儿，他们都在这个过程里粗声喘息；亚瑟张开嘴无声地尖叫，他的声带仿佛被掐住了，只传出激烈的呼吸声，或许还有水流经过呼吸道的微弱声音。直到黑发的海王呼出一口气，然后缓慢地抽出一点，重重地顶在他的腺体上。  
　　这时他才迸出一声沉闷的真正的尖叫，随着干涩的节奏逐渐加快爬高了声调。亚瑟不是经常在做爱时发出赞叹的类型，他只是一边高声呻吟一边叫着毫无逻辑的“哦操”、“操”、“天啊”，就连这些也被身下的顶撞割裂成几块碎片，由游丝般的哭腔堪堪相连。  
　　一开始他们都被火辣辣地摩擦着，当他们掌握到一定的节奏，这事就变得容易多了。海王不紧不慢地抽插，正好能让他迎合上这样的速度，每一下都代表着一声颤抖的呻吟，用亚瑟·库瑞那独特的嗓子喊出来。有那么一阵子之后，亚瑟的喘息突然急促起来。  
　　“快……天哪再快点……”他在喘气的空隙里挣扎着叫道。  
　　海水被他们的动作十分激烈地搅动起来，细沙的白烟把他们包围住，但海王还看得到他的脸，看得到他蓝眼睛周围的红晕——睫毛和漂动的头发一样是金色的——看得到他叫喊着快要高潮的表情。  
　　而他的里面和他的大腿肌肉一样紧致有温度。  
　　海王发出一声近似咆哮的喘息，用力撞击几下，然后在他高潮的边缘停下来了。亚瑟朝他投去一个迷茫的眼神，他亲昵地在亚瑟腰间捏了一把。  
　　“得让你抬高一点。”说着他把亚瑟的两条腿举起到肩膀上，身体向下压去。  
　　亚瑟的臀部悬空着，他的后背在沙地上摩擦。这些沙粒被漂移的版块碾压了亿万年，细如灰尘，堆积在一起十分柔软——他被他的海洋温柔地托起来，并不感觉到疼。  
　　他唯一的感觉来自于他们紧紧压着的那块地方，另一个人的性器在结合处埋得那么深，后穴发胀的快感让他两腿颤抖，海王的手像一双镣铐，握在他的膝关节上。  
　　这双手把他的腿分得更开，它们有强壮的手指和宽阔的虎口，能够一掌握住亚瑟的膝弯，让他因为顺势顶进来的阴茎而尖叫。海王的躯体同他贴得更近，用自己的双肩将他的大腿压在他的胸前。亚瑟呻吟着着抓挠他的斜方肌，这钝痛像一颗不紧不慢的火星儿，在跳进他脑海里的那刻点起了一场爆炸。金发的王被他一只手托起胯部，紧掐着腰操出哭喊的声音。  
　　他没有停下来，亚瑟也没有说不，虽然那张紧贴在他耳边的红得十分湿润的嘴像是为了承受不住而哭叫，但亚瑟本人只是在神志不清的时候喊他们的名字，不知道是在喊黑发的亚瑟，还是喊他自己。  
　　“好了……好了……亚瑟，马上就好了。”海王贴在他的鬓发上这样安慰他。当他也说出亚瑟这个名字的时候他感觉很奇异，仿佛这一个名字就把他们两个连了起来，比快感和性器的结合更紧密，而这甚至让他更想射了。  
　　亚瑟也已经在高潮的浪尖上，他不知道亚瑟是不是在哭，连他鬓角里本该滑落的汗也被海水宽厚地接收回去。水浪像摸得到的光，他们在这样的光里做爱，这说不上是什么感觉，但这感觉和流涌在身体里的快感一样好。他又一次加快了速度，亚瑟在他突然撞进来的时候哽住了，然后上气不接下气地抽噎着。  
　　最后也是最美好的时刻，他抵在最里面停住了，差一点把亚瑟在水里面散开的金发看成灿烂的光、花朵，或者是别的什么非常美的东西。他射在亚瑟的里面，亚瑟高潮在水里。  
　　在他们还没有恢复完整的理智时，海水就已经把他们洗净。亚瑟激烈地喘着气，但他们都在逐渐平复下来。“这真的是……我不知道怎么说。”他感叹道。  
　　“没关系，这是我在这方面收到最高的赞美了。”海王在“这方面”加重语气，亚瑟有点不好意思地被他逗笑了。  
　　“你值得它。”他含糊不清地说道。  
　　海王也低声笑起来，他将手指重新伸向亚瑟身后，亚瑟向前躲闪了一下。“我不觉得我还能再来一次。”他警惕又疲惫地说。  
　　“我也不觉得我能，”海王笑着说，“刚刚那次太完美了，我不想这么快就用下一次来破坏它。但是我射在里面了，你得洗干净，明天才不会感觉很奇怪。”  
　　“不，”亚瑟摇摇头，“先别管它了，我们不知道还能待在一起多久，也许再有几十个字这就结束了。”  
　　他躺在那儿拉下海王黑发的脑袋，投入到这最后一个吻里。就像他说的，他一直幻想过这样。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
